Confession Rehearsal
by horikashi
Summary: Confessing to the person you like is a hard thing to do, especially when you're not sure if they will accept it. Kashima can't find the guts to confess to the person she likes so she asked her senpai, Hori, for a little help. (c) to Wara for the art!


Haaaaro! I made another one because you know the reason. :-) this one is based on Honeyworks' Confession Rehearsal song! I find it really cute so I wanted to do a HoriKashi version.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry it's so sudden but.. I've liked you for a long time now! Senpai!"<p>

Kashima's voice echoed in the walls of the empty club room. It was only her, and her speechless senpai. The drama club was dismissed 5 minutes early. Hori stood there with wide eyes, completely staring at Kashima in shock.

"What.." He tried his best to maintain his composure. It was truly surprising since Kashima sounded so serious about her confession. When the upperclassman opened his mouth to say something, his underclassman got ahead of him.

"You thought it was real, didn't you, pres?" All of a sudden, Kashima broke into laughter. The school prince's chortle was as vociferous as her confession earlier. "Was I cute? Did your heart skip a beat? How was it, senpaiiii?"

Hori's face was tinted pink. He doesn't know why, but he _is _flushed, and that makes him mad. Maybe because he's embarrassed about the fact that he actually believed Kashima? Meanwhile, seeing his reaction made Kashima laugh harder. She acted like Hori just cracked his funniest joke, and that made him feel the urge to strike her _immensely _hard.

"It was a confession rehearsal!" Kashima explained after Hori raised his hand and jabbed her in the head. Yes, he really did hit her. "Confession rehearsal? For what?" The brunet quizzed, his arm placed over the other. As usual. He wanted to tell Kashima, 'You damn brat, my heart _really _skipped a beat because of that.' but he would sound tsundere.

"I'm planning to confess to the person I like. Please support me, Hori-chan-senpai! Be my rehearsal partner!" The taller lass pleaded and strided towards the older male, but of course, Hori didn't let her draw any more closer. Extending his arm, he planted a hand on Kashima's soft face and shoved her away.

"And _why _would I? You don't need a rehearsal partner! Just practice in front of a mirror, besides, you're an actress aren't you?" The club president snorted. "And wait a second, _you_ have someone you like? For real, Yuu Kashima of 2 - G? The School Prince? The most popular person in this school?"

"Come on, senpai! I'm also a human, you know?" Kashima puffed her cheeks and sat down with her legs crossed. "In return, I'll _try _to go early in club meetings! Pleaaaase, I promise!"

Hori's ears perked up. That's a nice agreement. "..Really?"

"Yes! Is it a deal, senpai?" She held out her hand with sparkling eyes. Please say yes, she quietly hoped.

"Deal then." With a slight smirk, Hori shook his kouhai's hand. From now on, they're officially confession rehearsal partners. Upon releasing the other's hand, Hori looked at the gal with seriousness in his visage. Kashima noticed it and blinked twice.

"What is it, pres? Did you change your mind?"

"No."

"Phew! Then what's the matter?"

"By any chance.. Are you gonna get serious?"

_Ba-dump. _What? Could she get a rewind? That one sentence made blood rush to her face. This time, Kashima's face got hotter. She was supposed to make people feel _this _feeling. She's not supposed to feel this. How did her senpai, Hori Masayuki, do this? His face got back to normal already, and it seems like it's her turn now. She's blushing. "W-What?"

In a few seconds, Hori's face wasn't showing any emotion. In a blink, his face got darker. The smirk he showed earlier was flashed again in his countenance. Mimicking Kashima's voice, he spoke, "You thought it was real, didn't you, Kashima?"

Kashima stared at him. Eye to eye. There was silence for a few moments until the girl spoke, "No, I didn't, senpai!" with her hand raised.

Guess what happened next?

"You shouldn't have said anything, you damn brat!" _Whack!_ There goes senpai's thick script landing on his precious kouhai's head.

Kashima is a very good actress. Hori discovered her in the welcoming ceremony a year ago. Thanks to her adorable senpai, she learned a lot on how to become an actress. She learned how to make things look real even though it's not. She learned how to _pretend._

Everyday after their play rehearsals or club meeting, Kashima and Hori would practice for Kashima's confession. Since she really did her promise not to be late, Hori agreed to her and rehearsed with her. Sometimes, Hori would unexpectedly hit her, but it's just because she goes over the top. And by over the top, sometimes Kashima's words would make Hori fluster a bit so he had to conceal it. She sounded like it was real.

But he doesn't know the truth.

After a week of practicing with her most beloved senior, Kashima decided to finally tell him her true feelings. It's been a while, and she finally found the courage to confess, _f__or real _this time. She's far more nervous than when she's standing in front of the audiences, when she's about to perform. She's far more nervous than when she opens her mouth before she sings, hoping that she improved. Confessions makes her anxious, _very _anxious. And flustered.

Different emotions started to cloud her mind as she watched the club president pack his things in his classroom. She stood near the door with rapid heartbeat. The corridors were tranquil. She could hear the clattering of Hori's bag.

"This is it, Yuu Kashima," whispered the girl to herself, making sure that her senpai won't hear. "Fight-o!"

Hori turned around and hung his school bag over his shoulder. He didn't expect Kashima to be there. "Oh, Kashima? We have no club meeting today. You can go home now."

"I know, senpai. But.. even though we don't have a meeting today, can we still practice for the last time?" Kashima questioned, thin lips quivering along with her hands. She's trying her best to be calm though.

The 3rd year student furrowed his brows, as if he was thinking about it. Well, he really _is_ thinking about it anyway. Ending the quiescent atmosphere with a rather loud sigh, Hori nodded and responded, "Fine. But after this, go straight home. No flirting with the girls."

"Yosh! Alright, senpai!" The kouhai saluted and gleefully skipped her way towards her upperclassman. She felt happy because for a second, she thought the swarth-haired would decline.

With his arms folded, Hori stood there and looked at Kashima seriously. It was their last practice, so he shouldn't do anything else but listen to the confession. At the same time, Kashima was standing straight, her hands on her side. She wasn't looking at the smaller male directly. It was hard for her to do so.

She began. "I-I'm sorry it's-"

"Look at me in the eyes." Hori commanded. "Just think of this as a play. Always look at the audience, otherwise they won't feel it. _He _has to feel _it._"

She cleared her throat and finally eyed the young man with her bright emerald orbs. Their gazes met, and her heart started pumping faster. The room was indeed quiet, and it was like a shoujo manga scene.

"I'm sorry it's so sudden but I've liked you for a long time now." Pause. She merely peered at the male until he gestured her to proceed. "I'm.. not a showy person, but I want you to know that I like- no, _l__ove_ you. I love everything you have. And my love for you will grow each day, I want you to know that."

Kashima had a sudden halt, so Hori thought it was over. "Alright, you improved. That should do it." He gave a forceful smile at her and resumed, "Good luck on your confession, I'm rooting for you."

Just when Hori decided to turn around and leave the classroom, Kashima called him with a shaky voice. She never speak like that. "Senpai! I am in love with you!"

The club president stopped walking. He stared at the floor and rotated himself to Kashima's direction thereafter. He let out a nervous laugh and spoke, "Kashima, I-"

"Sorry for lying but, you're the one. I like _you_. You're the one I like. I want to rephrase it more but I can't think of anything right now. I just want to tell you that I love it when you compliment me in our practices because that makes me feel special. I love it when you roam around the campus just to find me, although I know that it's a bad habit of mine to skip the rehearsals. I don't care if you hit me, because I'm the one who's wrong anyway." Kashima took a deep breath before she continued. "I just want to be loved by you, even if it's just because I'm your kouhai. I'd be very glad, senpai!"

She ran out of words. She had to stop looking at him in the eyes because his eyes were tear-jerking. Her fists were firmly clenched, and were trembling. Kashima is making sure that she won't shed a tear in front of the president. Slowly, she sat on the chair behind her. It was because her legs are feeling weak, like she would stumble down any minute. The female glinted at her hands which are placed on top of her thighs. Confessions make her very anxious, really. She tried to laugh but it came out like a whisper. "Ahh, that was so corny, wasn't it, senpai? I'm truly sorry.. I guess I can only do it properly with girls.."

"Is that all?" Hori's voice went through Kashima's ears. Before she could look up to him, he pulled her head towards him and rested it on his lower bust. Even though her head isn't located at exactly in the chest, Kashima could still hear the young man's heart.

"Idiot. You should've just confessed right away. I wasn't going to hit you or something, you know? There's nothing to be afraid of." Hori stated, and he was surprisingly calm.

Not for long, though.

"You're so stupid. A birdbrain. Know-nothing. A certified imbecile. A dimwit, a moron, a dummy." He called Kashima in so many names, but she didn't say anything. She didn't budge nor react. She remained quiet, she liked her position at the moment anyway. "Senpai..?"

"But still, I _am_ in love with you. You're the best-est kouhai I could ever ask for. So cheer up 'cause you weren't corny or anything. That was the sweetest and cutest thing I've ever heard. Got that?"

Kashima sniffled. She uttered a small 'uun' and wrapped her arms around Hori's waist. She totally didn't expect that. She thought that he'd tell her to go home and rest because she might be sick or whatnot. But he didn't.

"By the way, can we stay like this for another minute? I like the weather up here." Both of them laughed and just stayed there, enjoying each other's company even just for a short moment.


End file.
